Sesshomaru's Lost Love
by maiuayame
Summary: Sesshomaru had to have a first love, a love that was there even before his love of violence. But what happens when the love he wanted was taken away and then returned. Does he want to remember her and above all else why did she come back with Kagome as a human and if there is a lost jewel similar to the sacred jewel can they all work together find it before it's too late.(Sess/OC))
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I own nothing even though it'd be if I did because then I could- oh wait back on topic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Sesshomaru had to have had a first love, and maybe this love was there even before his love of violence. But what happens when the love he wanted was taken away and he tries to forget her? What if she returned? Will the great Demon of the West still feel the same way or will does he truly want to get rid of his past?**

Sesshomaru, had never loved anyone until he'd met Rin, a girl whom he looked upon as a child despite her being human, he could look pass that for her. Maybe Jaken who was like a pet that annoyed you to no end but you know it would bother you if it went missing, that was his small feelings towards Jaken. And that's what he wanted people to think but it wasn't the truth, not the truth at all.

He couldn't even hide it at that point, her slow heartbeat rising against him as she clung to his side like she used to so many centuries ago. A soft kiss he places to her forehead, eyes wandering to flower that had yet to have wilt, his only thoughts- or hopes rather was he never saw the day it did.

It was mid spring and life was just beginning to return to Japan as flowers were blooming and trees recovered their leaves. The blue sky resting over it all and as white clouds glided by with in it. The sun reached down so that the gold may touch every inch of the land of the rising sun to warm all everything on the green earth and in the blue waters.

It was mildly quiet with the sounds of birds whistling back and forth and little bits of chatter that came from smaller animal that lived nearby.

A soft laugh mixes in with musical like sounds but is quickly stifled into a mere giggle.

"Tamiko, you aren't very good at hiding, making so much noise when I am so close to you."

A soft male voice said cutting through the soft noises around him. He was fair skinned with no marks but the ones that marked him as a demon. Hehad silver hair that he kept tied back in a ponytail that fell midways to his back. He wore a blue kimono with a spiked pauldron over his shoulder and a black belt sash tied around his waist. The young demon would pass of as fifteen or a bit older, he was known as Sesshomaru, the first and only son of the great Inu Taisho. The silver haired boy took his position leaning against a tree as he looked down at the maker of soft laughs and giggles.

The young girl he was addressing blushed in response, Tamiko as he had addressed her.

She softly mumbled something about his being a dog demon giving him an unfair advantage. She shared his fair skin tone but was a bit lighter than him and a great deal shorter, barely reaching his chin. She had lavender hair tied up into a bun as some hair that had not made it in cuffing her face perfectly.

Her kimono was a lighter shade of blue that fell to her ankle with a white sash tying into a bow behind her, a small white line traveled though the neck of the kimono as well as the cuffs of her arms. Her eyes were a calming violet.

"It isn't accountable as an unfair advantage, anyone would have heard you but I suppose hiding doesn't have to be your thing," said Sesshomaru looking up to a noisy bird that was making a lot of noise directly above them.

"I could hide if I wanted to, and who says I can't hide, it was just, I saw something funny and you never know the skill of hiding could come in handy to me at some point of another," Tamiko said attempting to justify her light failure.

"You will never need to hide, you're a demon if anything, things will hide from you," said the young demon as he stood a bit straighter and began walking the younger female demon trailed close behind him.

"Mmm I suppose but maybe I don't want things to fear me, what if I want other things to like and appreciate me, like, like a flower.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, it made no since for her not to want to be feared, that was their way of life, they were demons they were meant to be feared. He also did not understand the flower comparison, demons were everything flowers were not.

"What do you mean," he asked looking down at her as she kneeled down to play with little iris flower that was slowly beginning to wilt and wither away.

"I mean I want to be like a flower appreciated, wanted, and beautiful, to have someone want to come find me, not avoid me."

"But Tamiko, you are all those things, all those things and a lot more," Sesshomaru spoke softly as he offered the girl his hand which she took immediately letting him pull her up.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she spoke quietly, as she began to pull him below deeper into the woods until they reached a large Japanese style castle, they were at the back entrance that faced the woods, the front faced a long beach strip that was easily met by ocean waters.

The smell of the sea could be found all around them. The house was decorated by small minor details that gave it the appearance of extravagance. Including a long line of stone stairs which led into the castle.

Tamiko and Sesshomaru had been in silence the whole walk which was worth half a day they both had many things on their minds, Sesshomaru wondering what would make his friend think she was less than that of a mere flower, Tamiko thinking on Sesshomaru's words trying to find the characteristics of a flower within herself.

"Welcome back Young Lord Sesshomaru, good morning Lady Tamiko," a servant of the palace said greeting them at the front of the door.

"Thank you Matsuyuri," said Tamiko, Sesshomaru said nothing to the older demon since he didn't even know his name, after all this was Tamiko's home so she would know some of the servants better.

Sesshomaru and Tamko progressed into the large throne room where Inu Taisho and Tamiko's mother, Suzame were discussing things in hushed voices by the great throne which sat at the end of the room. Upon hearing their children enter they fell silent with Inu Taisho being the first to speak.

"Sesshomaru, Tamiko, you are back so soon from your walk you had barely left to long ago."

"Father, we left just before the sun rose this morning and we are back just as it sets, I believe we were out for quite some time," said Sesshomaru his voice cold and unemotional. The Sesshomaru the world knew had returned and the one only Tamiko knew of hidden.

"Well, that isn't important did you enjoy yourselves," Tamiko's mother questioned as she walked toward them. Tamiko looked just like her but Suzame's wings were out, they were an ivory like color that had a fairly large span. Tamiko's resembled them as well but she only left them open when she was actually flying.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun mom, can't they stay, one more day longer," Tamiko asked looking up at her mother and Inu Taisho, she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't ask because he didn't his asking to resemble begging so she'd decided to beg for the both of them.

"Tamiko, Lord Taisho must return to the western lands soon, he has been here for two full days…" her mother began.

"But one more day will not hurt us nor kill the western lands, so I see no reason why not," she smiled and bowed in his direction, "thank you Lord Taisho."

The Lord of the West just smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Come Sesshomaru….I wish to show you something," Again she dragged Sesshomaru by his sleeve down a long corridor until they reached a large door that led into a large bed room that had a rather large hemic hanging in the center, there were a few dressers and mirrors but other than that there wasn't much.

"Sesshomaru, have you ever wondered what it would be like, to be human?"

"No," Sesshomaru snapped immediately, but then softened a bit remembering that Tamiko had taken an interest in humans for some reason.

"I don't think about it but why do you ask?"

"….it isn't important I was just wondering is all, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

Tamiko had never hidden something from him before and Sesshomaru didn't want to break the record, "what is it Tamiko?"

"I told you it's nothing," she said softly her voice sounding a bit faded.

"No, earlier you were happy now you are sad, tell me Tamiko have I upset you in anyway?"

"No, of course not Sesshomaru," she whispered and then took a step back realizing Sesshomaru had gotten closer.

"Then tell who or what has you upset, I'll kill it for you if you want."

Tamiko just stared for a moment and then sad smile fell on her lips as she laughed and shook her head, "Sesshomaru not every problem is solvable with killing or a sword all the time."

"Sure they are, tell me what's bothering you and I'll give you an example," Sesshomaru said offhandedly.

Tamiko knew this truly couldn't get anywhere from where they were in that moment so she settled on an act, "it's fine like I said it was nothing, so tell me how are things in the western lands, you han't talked about them since you'd been here."

Sesshomaru could see pass her faulty mood change and despite irritation and frustration he let it go.

"It's fine there, no different than the last time you visited….how's it here in the north for you guys?"

"It's good, it may get a bit hectic in a bit though…."

"Why? Oh yeah, mating season, right, maybe I can ask my dad if I can stay here with you during that time…"

"Wh- why?"

"Well, I'm not interested in mating and I'd rather stay away from my father's mates so that is why, why did you think?"

"Oh uh n- no re- reason S- Sesshomaru…"

"Hm," Sesshomaru made a humming like sound and then smirked.

"Or did you think I was coming up here for mating purposes?"

"Oh shut it, I did not," she mumbled the last three words causing Sesshomaru to laugh.

"Ha, you did, you did didn't you?"

"….."

"Come one Tamiko who else am I going to come up here for besides you?"

There were so many offences made in that whole part of the conversation that Tamiko decided she wouldn't even answer.

"Huh? What, what did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing, can I do your hair?"

"N- fine but just redo it when you are done?"

"Okay."

She played in his hair for quite sometimes braiding it until finally letting it out as straight and letting a bit of hair fall into his face.

"Done," she said happily and then showed Sesshomaru a mirror which smiled at and then decided to keep his hair that way and leave the ponytail behind.

Eventually the dog demon and the sparrow winged demon were lying in the hemic like bed together listening to the rhythm of each other's heart beats.

Slow but firm and steady, so silent that you'd suspect them to be sleeping, but no, they were both wide awake having a conversation drenched in silence. In fact this happened quite often, and since Tamiko was usually the first to fall a sleep, Sesshomaru would stay for a bit before going to the room he stayed in.

This is what happened tonight, but tonight, Tamiko didn't sleep through the night. Her eyes batted open as she looked around in the darkness that was only illuminated by the moon and stood up.

She felt almost compelled to go outside, with every step the since of obligation increased, a soft sound filled the air, singing. She kept walking farther until she was at the edge of the waters, where the words of the song became clear.

"Oh come Tamiko, graceful princess of the North, winds beneath your wings where you fly through the sky. Oh come Tamiko one of beauty reaching that of a flower in the moon. Oh come Tamiko to a new place where you are never to be feared. Oh come Tamiko fearless warrior of the sky, come to these waters which bring forth the hope of the world. Come Tamiko when you get back you shall be honored. Oh Tamiko come to the edge life where death meets and glide into the mysteries. Tamiko, hear out please oh princess of the North."

Tamiko followed the voice until her feet were within the ocean waters and her wings were open, ready for flight and just as she was ready to take off a soft rustle in the bushes distracted her.

"Who is there?" She asked peaking looking sharply into the unevenly cut bush.

The noise was made again before Tamiko could do anything she fell into numbness, her vision fading to black her legs giving way.

**Wow, a clift hanger on the first chapter, that's crazy lol. Don't forget to review please and thanks- much love Morgan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I forgot to mention this before but the current time line of this story would be set the year before Kagome would return in the final where the summer (so she has been gone for two years, not three) and Miroku and Sango do not currently have kids. There shouldn't be any real spoiler but a few OC demons but that's it. I just wanted to clarify.**

**I would like thank VampireSiren for being the first person to review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something but I do not own anything.**

The Northern lands were in an uproar by morning, and the news was beginning to be spread all the way to the southern lands and from there, the east and west.

At first when seeing Tamiko's room was empty, a caretaker of the Northern palace assumed she had been with Sesshomaru and of course went to check his room, only to find the young lord fast asleep. It was unusual for Tamiko to go anywhere alone when Sesshomaru was there because she always tried to spend as much time with him as possible.

The caretaker then searched out by the sea, a place Tamiko goes to watch the sunrise or the stars fading away slowly.

However when all that was there was Tamiko's hair ribbon and a flower the caretaker got concerned and ran back into the palace and told Tamiko's mother what had been found…and as they searched it was all that they found because no one could find Tamiko.

Sesshomaru and his father went back to the west stopping to look for her in every village they'd past, even taking the long way home to do so. Their effort was fruitless however and when they returned home everyone was meant to find the Northern Princess, those who did would be rewarded those who had taken her would be executed painfully and mercilessly.

Time went on from there, many people even forgot who Tamiko was, as far as they were concerned, the only Princess at the North was Kioshi and she was born the year Tamiko had disappeared so many after her knew not but old tales of Tamiko's existence.

In fact her disappearance became what some would call a wise tale, many didn't even know it was true. It was told sometimes just so kids knew it was dangerous to go by the sea alone early in the morning or wandering around was just generally dangerous. Tamiko's mother of course was saddened by her daughter's disappearance which the few who did remember her referred to it as her death but she was demon and that meant moving on.

Now it had been so many years since then and many things have changed including the fall of the western lands into Sesshomaru's hands Kioshi inherited the Northern lands. One thing that did drastically change was the relationship between the two lands, Sesshomaru had thought when he and Tamiko had gotten the land which was rightfully theirs they would be able to combine the two and from there take over all of Japan and from there all other lands

But Tamiko was gone and the North was as weak as it had ever been, in fact Sesshomaru never even thought about the north anymore. It held no great importance.

Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break

**Kagome's Time**

Kagome was sitting on a park bench scribbling just getting a small head start on the homework that was due for after the summer vacation, she was wearing a uniform similar to her old one only this one was blue instead of green. Her hair was done the way it normally was and despite the frustratingly long work given to her, she was actually really relaxed. It was pretty quiet for a Thursday evening, not too many people were around and most of which were reading or just watching the stars.

In fact the sudden noise being made by the sounds of someone running halfheartedly scared her.

It was a girl just about her age chasing after a little bird, she stopped almost directly in front of the bench Kagome was sitting on as the small bird settled on her finger tip.

She was wearing her school's uniform, a black and white skirt with a white and black shirt. She had long lavender hair that hair that was straightened but wore two small blue flowers on either side but they looked almost navy under the moon's lack of light. Her socks came just below her knee and her skirt stopped right above her knees. She was about the same height as Kagome, maybe and inch and half taller. She also had a diamond shaped necklace that hung loosely around her neck. Her ears were kind of pointed back and her eyes were violet and almost red as she turned to face Kagome.

"Hello," she said greeting her, the bird from earlier had settled onto her shoulder and remained perched there as she walked over to the other girl.

"Hi there," Kagome said smiling at the girl as she began putting her stuff away so she could sit down if she'd liked.

"Your bird is really adorable that way he just sits there on your shoulder."

The girl looked to the side before smiling, "Oh she's not mine….I was just playing around with her," as she said this she stuck out a finger in front of the bird so it could jump on. She lifted her finger up and let the bird fly off into the night.

"Wow, then birds must really like you," Kagome said watching in amusement, when she was a kid people used to make fun of her and tell her that all birds should come to her because of her name but it seemed to come naturally to the other girl.

The girl sat down crossing her leg over her knee as she did so rocking her head to the side and smiling, "Yeah, I guess so, it's been like that since I can remember," she laughed , "going to the zoo is crazy."

Kagome smiled with laughter, "Do you live around here?"

"Now I do, I used to live in Sapporo though."

"Oh really, what is it like there? I was thinking about going there sometime since we are on summer break now."

"Yeah!?" The girl said energetically, "it is loads of fun and if you want I can give you loads of good places to eat, there is this one rice ball stand and they are to die for," she exaggerated the word die as she stood up again twirling around in a circle.

"Wow, that'd be really nice of you, maybe you can come yourself and give me a tour."

"Of course I can, no one knows the north better than me!" The girl grinned and then suddenly realized something.

"Um hey, what's your name by the way?"

They looked at each other a bit before breaking into a fit of laughter, here they were making plans to go places with each other and they hadn't even known each other for ten minutes, nor did they know each other's names.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Tamiko Ando," responded the traces of laughter still evident in her eyes.

"Hey which way do you walk to go home?" Kagome asked her.

Tamiko pointed down to the only house that stood very close to Kagome's family shrine.

"No way, I live next door."

Tamiko looked confused for a moment and then thought, " Oh the old shrine, you live there? It looks really nice, not old and haunted like the ones I've been force to visit by my school. Kagome laughed again and nodded.

"Say, do you want to walk home together, we could hang out at my house, if your parents won't be worried that is."

"Oh no, it'll be fine my mom is on a business trip in New York," she informed Kagome as they began walking out of the park.

"Really, what does she do?"

"Oh, she's a comedian…not really around too much though," Tamiko said seemingly unfazed by it.

Oh, that must be kind of hard not having her," Kagome said sadly.

"Oh not at all it's fine with me she didn't think she'd be so busy when she adopted me so I don't mind it was nice of her to do that."

"You're adopted?"

Tamiko just nodded as she began walking a railing that separated the street from the sidewalk.

"I never met my mom, the people at the adoption center thingy said I was just left there with a concussion and amnesia I was like fourteen then and now I'm seventeen but I don't mind because I still remember little things that I think may be important…"

Kagome gaped at her, she complained abut not remembering certain holidays but she can't imagine forgetting everything.

"Don't look at me like that, I like the memories I do have, they all have one person in it that I really do hope I get to meet again someday"

Kagome just nodded before smiling, the girl reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of the name.

As they kept walking Kagome and the girl began talking about things like people at school, tests, girl stuff and bunch of other things.

Kagome stepped through the door of her house with Tamiko not too far behind.

"Mom, grandpa I bought a friend over, okay?"

Kagome called through the house where the smell of food could be smelt the second you stepped in, rice, some kind of fish and some vegetable.

"Oh good, I made more than enough," her mother said as she began to make plates.

Tamiko walked in and politely bowed, "I'm Tamiko Ando," she said smiling brightly.

"Oh, I'm Kagome's mom, that's her grandfather and her little brother Sota, it's nice to meet you."

Tamiko nodded, and soon they were all sitting around the small table eating dinner, Kagome's cat fro some reason kept trying to mess with Tamiko's back and head which Tamiko found adorable while others found it a funny site to see.

After dinner Kagome offered to give Tamiko a tour of the shrine until they were standing at the well.

"And this….this is the bone eater's well," Tamiko wanted to task more about the well but she could tel Kagome didn't want to talk about it so she didn't ask.

A small sparrow then soared through in between them and perched on top of the well.

Tamiko giggled, "someone looks awfully out of place," she walked over to the well and just as she was about to grab the little bird the diamond like stone that hung from her neck glowed and gegan moving by itself tugging to get to the well.

Kagome gasped as she stepped towards her in shock, but before either girl could say anything they were being pulled in by the well.

Kagome looked around in absolute shock, they were still in the well, but the other side of it, they were in the Feudal Era.

She looked up as a sparrow carried Tamiko's necklace away only leaving behind a feather.

"Hey, I liked that necklace," Tamiko stood up and climbed out the well, helping Kagome up as she did, staring in the direction do the sparrow but the sudden setting change as a whole.

"Kagome I've hear interactive shrined but uh this one time I'll take the freaky, you wouldn't happened to know where the heck we are would you?"

Kagome thought it over for a second as she thought, _'the necklace was hers and she has a big connection with birds and yet a sparrow took her necklace with a jewel that glows around the well….where have I heard this before.' _Her last thought being sarcastic she decided to just tell Tamiko.

"Tamiko, this is going to sound really weird but bear with me here okay?"

"Sure, why not, I don't think I have much of a choice anyway."

"Well, we're in the feudal era and all those stories about demons and human coexisting are kind of true, I don't know about your necklace but if it's anything like an old jewel that used to exist then we have got to find it, and I mean soon."

Kagome looked around when the sudden sound of someone running towards her, she almost screamed until she was lifted up into the air and put into a bone crushing hug.

"In- Inuyasha…." she breathed out as he held her in her arms as the dig eared boy spoke a million different words.

Six others weren't very far behind as they all greeted Kagome except for a certain silver haired stoic type dog demon and his green companion. Rin however was very happy to see her.

In the meantime Tamiko sat awkwardly in the background, trying not to disrupt the reunion. The odd art was she wasn't scared, it felt as though a little voice in her mind was telling her she'd seen scarier or better yet, she was scarier.

After a good ten minutes Sango noticed the girl and cleared her throat, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked back, "oh right uh….if I told you there was a little incident with a jewel what would you say?"

"I'd say I can't wait to hear this story," Inuyasha said shaking his head, he still could wipe the smile off his face though, Kagome was back and that's all he could think about, he didn't care if the sacred jewel broke into double as many shards as before, with Kagome by his side, he'd search to the ends of the earth.

"Well, this is Tamiko and what happened was-" Kagome began explaining the whole situation to Inuyasha and the others.

Sesshomaru had taken a certain interest in Tamiko, he kept staring at her, she just shifted under his gaze. He knew this had to have been a different Tamiko, but the resemblances were shocking, the only problem was this girl was human.

"You have got to be kidding me," Inuyasha said as Kagome finished explaining it.

"No, afraid not, sorry…" Kagome answered sheepishly.

"Alright now we're on another crazy hunt, but just we're all clear raise your hand if you're going."

Tamiko, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin raised their hands.

Inuyasha grinned at the normal group going but then looked with uncertainty at Rin.

"Uh," he began.

"I am going but I refuse to make any stupid gesture of raising my hand when I have well working voice." Sesshomaru stated simply and stoically.

"Well someone is in a good mood," Tamiko mumbled under her breath but every demon heard her as well as Sango and Kagome who were standing on either side of her.

They looked from her to Sesshomaru who just looked the purple haired girl but shockingly he ignored it. No one said anything but they all noticed it.

"Well I assume we start are quest tomorrow," Miroku asked as he got up to go back to the village.

"Nope," Inuyasha said stopping him dead straight in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"We start tonight, if there's one thing I've learned is that the longer something hangs out in the open the harder it gets to find it or take it back."

"But it's so late," Miroku complained, "and Kagome just go back she probably wants to just go and relax in the village, besides what are we don't even know exactly where it is, come on Inuyasha be reasonable about this."

"I agree with the monkish looking guy," Tamiko threw in to the argument.

"Fine," Inuaysha grumbled, "If we don't find it and have to go through hell just to get to it, it's on you since you're so tired."

The two just nodded.

"Whatever, go do what you want till morning….."

They all slowly began to walk back to the awaiting villager that was waiting to see what all the commotion was about and were very happy to know Kagome had returned. Rin let Tamiko spend the night with her, and said they could be best friends, which Tamiko agreed with whole heartedly. The little girl was a sweet little angle whom could do no wrong in her eyes. Tamiko and her began talking about many different things until Sesshomaru entered the small little home.

"Rin," he said just as stoical as before but his eyes softened a bit, "I'm going to be back in the morning to say goodbye to you-"

"What, Lord Sesshomaru I thought you were going with Kagome and the others," Rin said her mood taking a drastic change from happy to deeply troubled and saddened.

"I am."

"So you needn't say goodbye, I'm going to go as well to help," she sounded so proud and sure of herself. Tamiko smiled and looked at her as Rin looked at Sesshomaru with the blazing flames of determination in her eyes.

"Rin, looking for objects that other lowly demons may look for would be dangerous for and a situation I would like to avoid, and to do so I have decided you will stay here and the village.

"But Lord Sesshomaru please, I wish to spend time with Lady Tamiko, she's so nice to me," Rin said as she wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"Oh, come one, we're only looking for a little rock jewel thing so it shouldn't be too dangerous, I'll watch her and won't let her out of my sights."

Tamiko promised causing Rin to grin into her uniform with hope.

"No,"

"Why not? If anything weird happens I'll make sure she's taken care of, look I won't play any games or anything, not even hide and go see which is my best and favorite game, just so she's always in my view.

"Fine but if anything happens to her-"

"Nothing'll happen I swear it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "fine then."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin bounced out of Tamiko's arms hugged Srsshomaru and then returned back to Tamiko.

Sesshomaru nodded, "sleep well Rin."

""You too Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said cheerfully.

Soon Rin and Tamiko got ready for bed and were sleeping comfortably for the night. Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared somewhere else on the way back to the village and Sango and Miroku were


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like no time at all that the sun was rising the next morning. Tamiko was almost certain she had never seen that time of day once in her life; everyone else, however was used to it. Rin had woken her up when the sun had just barely taken away the darkness of night.

The teenage girl groaned as she lifted herself up to rest on her elbows, and gave a small yawn as she watched Rin run around the room a bit.

"Oh Lady Tamiko, we get to look for your jewel today, I think it'll be very fun, do you?"

Tamiko slightly blushed at being called 'lady' and then shook her head, "just call me Tamiko, lady is too formal, okay?"

"Oh, okay, well are you hungry, we're having fish for breakfast?"

Tamiko raised an eyebrow before shrugging and standing up, she brushed herself off the two blue flowers she had in her hair that had actually been fake and used the hair tie attached to them draw her hair into a bun but some hair stayed out of it giving a small loose curl to her shoulders.

Tamiko walked outside to see familiar faces from the night before as well as some new ones walking around trying to get things done, early morning chores she assumed.

"Oh, good morning Tamiko," The girl named Sango had greeted her kindly smiling.

"Good morning," Tamiko said in return as took a seat in between Sango and Kagome as she was offered a piece of fish, Rin had taken up a seat on her lap eating quietly as well.

Soon some of the boys came into view, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and someone else were striding in from the woods. They all had expressions that could only be described as _pissed off. _Sesshomaru seemed to be trying to hide it but Tamiko saw right through it, he was as mad as the others.

"What's with them?" Tamiko whispered/asked Kagome who had to shrug for a response. Kagome then looked at the new guy who was with them, and made a small notion to him.

"His name is Koga, he's the leader of the wolf demon tribe, I don't know why he's here…" Kagome explained keeping her voice to a low whisper so the canine demons couldn't hear the small conversation that'd mix in with the background chatter.

"Alright," Inuyasha's said as he reached everyone, "since Koga was apparently in the neighborhood he's gonna help us look for the jewel….only one problem though, if a sparrow carried the thing off how do we know it didn't eat it or something, right?"

"Right," Tamiko agreed receiving a look from Sesshomaru as if he was saying how dare she agree with him.

Sesshomaru then proceeded to speak, "That is why we will go and look for it in the air and on land therefore we will be splitting up-"

"So in other words, all those on the ground are with me and the mutt and Sesshomaru gets the sky." Koga said, the way he spoke it was clear that no matter where he went he'd be frustrated in the situation.

"I will be taking Rin, Jaken, the fox demon, Tamiko."

"The rest of you with us," Inuyasha said as everyone that was left over stood up and followed behind Inuyasha and Koga who looked less mad than before but still upset.

"You can fly?" Tamiko asked the dog demo doubtingly.

"Silly human Lord Sesshomaru can do anything," Jaken reprimanded.

"I was not asking you," Tamiko replied sharply, as Ring clung to her side, not releasing her hand for a second.

"Yes, I can fly Rin, Jaken, the fox demon will ride on A-Un, you, girl are with me."

"We have names, my name is Tamiko and if I'm correct, his name is Shippo, it'd do you some good to use them," Tamiko said looking the dog demon right in the eyes.

"Yeah," Shippo agreed, but taking a few steps back when Sesshomaru glared at them. Tamiko did not even flinch.

"You will take whatever name I decide to call you by and not complain."

"I will not, listen, you must be used to getting your way most of the time but I hate to break it to you but, life just doesn't work that way, so you will refer to me as Tamiko, Shippo as Shippo and nothing less."

Jaken stared open mouthed when Sesshomaru did nothing to the girl but ignored her, "Rin, Jaken, _Shippo _you are on A-Un as I have said."

The three of them hastily nodded and got on A-Un's back. Sesshomaru glanced down at Tamiko before picking her up in his arms.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Be silent."

Sesshomaru then let his feet leave the ground and there they were, flying, and Tamiko wasn't all that worried about it, heights didn't bother her but at the same time who wants to be held by someone who seemed to hate them just by taking one glance?

"Tamiko, isn't flying fun?"

"Yes, I like being in the sky, it lets me think clearly," Sesshomaru had to ignore the girl because her words reminded him of someone whom he knew she wasn't. She would never be Tamiko…..never.

"Wow, really? Tamiko do you know any good songs?"

"Yeah lots, I love music but my favorite kind of music isn't exactly a song."

"Really well what is it?"

"The birds, they make the most beautiful music."

Rin gasped in happiness, "really? I think so too."

"Ha, birds are just annoying nuisances that pick at your head and take your food," Jaken interrupted.

"You are a bitter little thing aren't you?" Tamiko asked Jaken who looked scandalized and began to speak a bunch of gibberish to Tamiko who paid little to no mind at all.

"Enough, Tamiko you should be looking for the gem not arguing with Jaken, Jaken do not distract her."

Tamiko just looked down to see if she could find the jewel or sparrow that had it and then her eyes widened as she saw just ahead of them there was an old lady with the sparrow on her arm as she sat by a rushing river.

"Down there, that's the sparrow, it's with a lady."

Sesshomaru nodded before taking them down to the ground, A-Un followed close behind.

"Excuse me ma'am, hello."

The older woman stood, she had short gray hair and seemed very thin but stood tall and looked well for her approximate age.

"Hello dear."

"Umm I noticed the sparrow you have on your arm, I believe it took something from me, you wouldn't happen to have gotten it would you?"

The woman nodded before taking a step closer to the purple haired girl, Sesshomaru stood closer by just to be safe.

"Sweet Tamiko, thou is the Lady ye' know not where the sparrow has taken ye' jewel but surely you know now?"

"I- I'm sorry but still, I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about…."

"Hmm you disappeared for quite some time, I am not surprised you'd forget some things, so I will tell you this, this sparrow took your jewel somewhere only you would know to your place of staying."

"Huh? I don't stay here, listen, I just need the stone back to get back home…."

"But you are home, go to where your stone will be and those who matter will know you, even he knows you….just know that the stone will never hide you again," the old lady pointed at Sesshomaru. Tamiko turned back to look at him and when she looked back the old lady was gone.

Inuyasha and the others were just reaching them as Tamiko looked at the river in shock and awe.

"Did you find it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tamiko are you alright?" Rin asked jumping off of A-Un.

"Yeah….I just don't like rushing waters too much…." Tamiko turned around and the put on a big (fake) smile, "So that old lady was crazy, huh?"

"What old lady?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Tamiko.

"Oh she was just standing there going on about some gibberish….." Tamiko began repeating all the things the old woman had said leaving the group in small surprise.

"Rin, Tamiko there's a human village not far away, could you get some blankets, I think we'll wind up staying here the night since we didn't find anything, okay?" Sango said to the two girls giving them the money they'd need for it. Tamiko mumbled something about it being rather strage as she and Rin disappeared through the trees out of hearing distance.

Inuyasha looked at his half-brother, "Alright, how do you know her?"

Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't give me that, it was obvious just now, that girl could get away with murder in your eyes. Why don't you just tell us now so this doesn't get dragged out longer than needed.

Sesshomaru looked irritated for a moment but his features then went back to unchanging, "I did know….someone like her, they share the same name and appearance. However there is one strong difference which makes it clear that the old woman was not in her sane mind, the Tamiko that she was referring disappeared long ago and more importantly, she was a demon."

The other looked at Sesshomaru in shock, Tamiko had said the woman had stated that the stone could not hide her, and although they didn't say anything for a brief moment there was a demonic presence from the village last night.

"If it's her…..if it is her then maybe the jewel was just meant bring her back here, Kagome just got pulled in with her but that doesn't explain why the old woman wouldn't just say that, she has to be hiding something." Sango solved.

"I don't think we ought to tell her, besides not like really know or nothin'" Koga said nodding to himself.

They all agreed and began getting ready spend the night out under the woods, Inuyasha had found a nice tree to settle in as everyone else was somewhere on the ground. By the time Rin and Tamiko returned everyone was sleeping. The two girls decided to do just that as well. Inuyasha was half awake as a similar demonic presence passed over them.

**End of Chapter, see you next time! **** Have a happy fourth of July/Independence Day Everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own….anything…it is 3 in the morning, I am tired! Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes…**

Tamiko nearly shot up off the ground when she woke up early the next morning, the sun wasn't even up yet as she jumped to her feet and looked behind herself. She didn't know when and she didn't know how but at some point in the night she had snuggled up to Sesshomaru. Thankfully her sudden outburst did not wake up Sesshomaru or anyone else let out a breath as she shook her head.

She smiled to herself as she began a walk around the trees and back to the river from before.

"You're up early." Inuyasha pointed out making her basically have a heart attack.

"Okay, first of all has no one told you not to sneak up behind people who are near water and secondly good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Kagome has mentioned it once or twice." He ignored her insinuation of his lack of greeting.

"Well then you should listen to her."

"I did, she said not sneak up behind her."

"Well then I'm telling you not to sneak up behind me," Tamiko argued impatiently.

"I don't have to listen to you." Inuyasha argued back.

"Ugh what do you want anyway."

"Just making sure you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine just getting some water."

"You know that is saltwater right?"

"Yeah, but it has never made me sick before so…" Tamiko shrugged before cuffing her palms and get a nice serving of the cold salty water.

Inuyasha just nodded.

"So what are out plans for today captain," Tamiko laughed.

"To find your jewel and send you home."

"I think this one of those perfect times for a 'easier said than done' but I don't want to be a downer so I'll just say oaky."

Inuayasha, just nodded again in deep thought, it seemed as though she was just like Kagome when she'd came to the feudal era just a lot more relaxed.

"Yeah well, I'm goin back to the others."

"M kay I'll come back in a little while." She said as Inuyasha turned to walk away.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied walking away.

Tamiko laughed to herself before inspecting the water which was pretty still and quiet, Tamiko laughed before taking off her uniform and jumping in to the water with plain black bikini that covered anything of great importance. After about an hour of swimming around in the calm and collected waters a very annoying and ordering voice screamed.

"Tamiko, Lord Sesshomaru is ready to leave and you are in the at river doing who knows what!"

Jaken.

"Yeah, okay Jaken," Tamiko climbed out of the river and then Jaken nearly had a heart attack.

"What's wrong with you, you know this is just a bikini right?"

"No Lady should- oh you and that other girl are just the same but at least her so called swimming attire covers more.

"Jaken, I'm going to probably tell you this a lot but you are weird."

Sesshomaru, wondering what was taking so long for Jaken to fetch the girl walked up to them and his eyes widened the minute he saw Tamiko with just her skirt being pulled on.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I was swimming, what's the big deal, you guys are so stiff…" she finished pulling over shirt and ran to over to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru that human girl is very odd."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he walked over to Tamiko and Rin who were already talking about random things like, sweets and clothes.

"Come," Sesshomaru commanded, "the others are going to retrace their steps and meet us at the next village, we will do this on foot."

"Oh, okay, come on Rin." Tamiko and Rin walked hand in hand directly behind Sesshomaru and Jaken who clumsily walked with A-Un.

"I'm bored…." Tamiko complained, shoulders hunched and head hanging. It had been a full half an hours of slim to know conversation as Rin had decided she was still tired and decided to sleep on A-Un's back. Jaken was complaining about his feet so they all decided to just sit by the river that Tamiko wouldn't even consider stepping her foot into as the current had picked up.

"And what exactly am I supposed to make of that statement human," Sesshomaru said coldly, human, he thought, she is human.

"Well, entertain me." Tamiko demanded, "let me braid your hair or something." Jaken had disappeared somewhere and Rin was still sound asleep.

"You will not find your so called, 'entertainment' in attending to my hair."

"Please," she begged.

"If….if I say yes, you are to never tell anyone that I have let you do this."

"Deal!"

Tamiko immediately began working on his hair, at first braiding it and then at one point giving him a bun until finally settling on a plain ponytail as they both look into the reflection the waters gave.

"_See, told you I could do your hair perfectly," a winged demon girl said happily staring at Sesshomaru._

"_Perfectly… for a girl, not a boy, Tamiko I look ridiculous with your hair ribbons in my hair."_

_Tamiko giggled, "sorry, right your too tough to wear ribbons….will you at least keep the blue hair tie in?"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

"_Yay!"_

"Sesshomaru did you hear me? I asked you if you loved your new hairstyle." Tamiko pointed out as she ran a hand through Sesshomaru's hair which had been placed in a ponytail with a blur tie.

"Where did you get this blue ribbon."

"The hair tie? I always keep it with me just in case I need it, I'm shocked you called it a ribbon, thought you'd be too tough."

"Tell me, Tamiko why is it you seem so familiar?"

"I don't know," Tamiko giggled, "why don't you tell me why I feel déjà vu when I flew with you and just did your hair?"

"I-" the dog demon was cut off.

"You know of Tamiko, fairest Lady of the North…find yourself on the road."

A soft voice from the water whispered, Tamiko stared at it for a while.

"If one more person calls me lady, I think I might just have a heart attac."

Sesshomaru acted as though their previous conversation hadn't happened as he stood up, "whoever this person is, they want you to go North so we shall."

"Um…what if it is a trap or something like it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru will protect us Rin said smiling and Tamiko mindlessly wondered how long Rin was awake.

"Well then, I suppose it is to the North we go!" said Tamiko in a marching position.


End file.
